Lovers
by Laura Colfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson esta casado pero ama a Kurt. ¿Dejara todo por el verdadero amor? RATED M por posibles escenas entre dos hombres. Advertencias por capitulo.
1. Epilogo

PROLOGO:

Blaine Anderson tiene la vida perfecta.

Es exitoso en su carrera de abogado, tiene una posición social muy elevada, su esposo es un hombre muy apuesto y tiene una casa envidiable.

Pero lo mejor de todo es ÉL. Kurt Hummel es el amor de su vida, el chico perfecto para él incluso teniendo ocho años menos. Pero Kurt no es su esposo.

Blaine se casó a los 20 años con Charlie Smith tratando, una vez más, de hacer que su padre este orgulloso de él, porque Charlie es el hijo menor del mejor amigo y socio mayoritario de su padre.

Meses después de su matrimonio, se dio cuenta que Charlie no era el chico indicado pero aun así no se divorció porque no quería decepcionar a su padre.

Así que vivió así, pero un día que fue a comprar su café matutino conoció a Kurt y supo, aun en ese entonces, que él era su alma gemela.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, porque Kurt no era nada fácil de convencer, lo enamoro y le prometió que se divorciaría, pero han pasado 2 años desde eso y Kurt se está cansando.

Kurt en serio ama a Blaine pero si esto sigue por más tiempo, se rendirá.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kurt despierta y se incorpora en la cama. Sonríe cuando ve que está usando, la camisa de Blaine, la noche anterior se han entregado como nunca antes y han hecho el amor con tanta ternura que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera.

-Para de sonreir! Sabes muy bien que eso me prende mucho – Blaine ya ha despertado –

-Solo estoy sonriendo ¿Cómo eso puede excitarte?

-Porque me recuerda cada vez que sonríes cuando hacemos el amor – Sonrie malévolamente- además tú y yo sabemos dónde ha estado esa boca anoche.

Kurt enrojece y le lanza una almohada

-Pervertido!

-Lo soy – Blaine se levanta un poco para besarlo – te amo

-Yo también te amo

Ambos sonríen y se miran a los ojos hasta que Blaine recuerda algo-

-Que planes tenemos para hoy – Kurt lo mira confundido – Hoy es mi día libre!

-Oh lo siento, no lo había recordado - piensa un poco – nos bañamos, nos vestimos y nos vamos ok?

-Ok – sonríe - ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

-No! Quiero salir temprano para aprovechar lo máximo que podamos

-O… - dice con una sonrisa pícara - podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día y hacer travesuras…..

-Claro que no! Nunca salimos como una pareja normal y hoy lo vamos a hacer!

-Está bien…

Kurt sale de la cama y corre al baño.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt está terminando de ponerse su atuendo y Blaine entra con una cara triste…

-Amor….-dice arrastrando las palabras-

-Dime-aun vistiéndose

-No podemos salir juntos hoy

-¿Por qué? – Prestándole más atención-

-Charlie ha tenido un problema y necesita mi ayuda

-¿Qué?-Muy molesto-

-Kurt por favor…. – es interrumpido

-No, vete con él y déjame solo. De todas formas él es tu esposo y yo solo tu amante. Él es más importante que yo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso – alzando la voz- tu eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa

-No, no lo soy. Porque si fuera así estarías conmigo!

-Estoy contigo!

-Como amantes, soy un chico de 22 años. Necesito un novio, y eso es algo que tu no me puedes dar.

-Juro que me divorciare

-Me has dicho eso desde que te conocí. Hay muchos chicos que quieren estar conmigo y me ofrecen más que tú!

-Así que has estado hablando con otros hombres!

-Sí, y no me puedes reprochar nada porque tu duermes junto a ese hombre todas las noches y yo me que do solo en casa.

-No hago nada con Charlie

-No me importa

-Bueno, a mi si me importa saber que has estado hablando con otros chicos.

-No, no te importa, ese es mi problema. Ahora largo de mi casa!

-No me voy

-Fuera!

-No puedo

-Por qué?

-Porque te amo y necesito saber que no estas con alguien más mientras yo no estoy aquí

-No es tu problema. Estoy harto de esto. Sal de aquí!

-Está bien, lo hare pero voy a volver. No te voy a perder tan fácil

-Sal!

-Te amo- la puerta se cierra

Kurt está destrozado pero sabe que lo merece por estar con alguien casado. Llora hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blaine llega a su casa muy molesto.

-Estoy aquí- dice a nadie en particular

-oh, Hola amor- Charlie entra en la sala- te extrañe

-Que paso? – con voz cansada

-Nuestra fiesta por 10 años de casados está cerca y necesito ayuda para prepararla- dice con una gran sonrisa

-Eso es todo? – muy molesto podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono!

-No podía – también molesto- sé que estabas con tu juguetito. Y de repente me di cuenta que tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

-No es mi ¨juguetito¨ como dices, lo amo, sabes eso-cada vez más molesto- y de que quieres hablar?

-Tienes que dejarlo, la gente ha empezado ha hablar sobre nosotros

-Y?

-Y me niego a ser el hazmerreír de todos, asi que lo vas a dejar

-No!

-Blaine! , él es una distracción, piensa en nuestro matrimonio, hacemos la pareja ideal. Piénsalo-se va

Blaine se queda en la sala de su casa, han pasado 10 años desde que se casó con Charlie, aunque en realidad prefiere pensar en los dos últimos años compartidos con Kurt. Y en ese momento se da cuenta, Kurt ha estado soportando esto por años y si no se divorcia rápido lo podría perder.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt despierta gracias al timbre de su departamento.

-Si?

-Señor Hummel? – pregunta un hombre que supone es de la correspondencia

-SI, soy yo

-Estas son para usted. Dándole un ramo de rosas

-De quién?

- Lo dice en la tarjeta

-Está bien gracias

-Firme aquí por favor – Kurt firma- Gracias

Y el hombre se va, Kurt observa la tarjeta entre las flores, sabe de quién son, de seguro son para disculparse. Pero al leer la carta se sorprende al ver otro nombre.

_**Kurt, estas flores son para ti, para que recuerdes cuanto me importas.**_

_**Sebastián.**_

_**Sebastian**_, el primer amor de Kurt. Ellos se conocieron en la secundaria cuando Kurt se tuvo que transferir de escuela a Dalton durante un tiempo porque el Bullying era insoportable. Sebastián fue (y aún era) el chico perfecto, con un físico no tan trabajado pero tampoco muy poco. Tan solo perfecto. Sus ojos verdes eran el sueño de todos y hacían enamorarse a cualquiera. Fue el primer amor, beso, novio, y primera vez de Kurt. Pero terminaron cuando este volvió a Mckinley.

Sabía que Sebastián nunca lo supero, pero el sí ¿verdad?

Dicen que el primer amor es para siempre, tal vez Sebastián podría ser la persona perfecta para olvidar a Blaine.

No lo sabía, necesitaba consejos, y quienes mejor que sus dos mejores amigas.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kurt llama a Rachel y Santana, aunque sean tan diferentes le pueden dar dos puntos de vista sobre su relación con Blaine.

El timbre suena y Kurt abre la puerta para encontrarlas con mucho helado, chocolate y toda clase de dulces.

-Hola bebe- saluda Rachel

-Hey Rach…

-Cuál es el problema porcelana?- pregunta Santana

-También me da gusto verte San- sonriendo de verdad desde que Blaine se fue- Por que traen estas cosas? Vamos a engordar mucho con todo eso!

-Los dulces son la mejor medicina para los corazones rotos y los rompimientos

-Yo no he roto con Blaine…..aun

-Oh, vamos Kurt –dice la latina- sabes que nunca se va a divorciar

-Eso es verdad cariño, sabemos que lo amas, pero hay tres chicos que matarían para estar contigo y tú te quedas con alguien que no puedes tener completamente.

-Kurt, los tres sabemos que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo pero incluso yo se que mereces algo mejor

-Lo sé, pero lo amo y el me ama a mí – dice triste – pero cada vez que queremos pasar tiempo juntos o hacer algo Charlie lo llama para decirle que necesita su ayuda y Blaine corre a casa.

-Tienes que dejarlo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel, no merece todas las lágrimas y el dolor por el que pasas-dice Santana-Adam me ha llamado y Chandler ha llamado a Rach, quieren verte. Kurt esos chicos están muy enamorados de ti y si no quieres estar con ellos hay miles de chicos más en esta ciudad.

-Sebastián me ha mandado flores….

-Ves? Ese chico se muere por ti desde hace 5 años

-Si, rompieron para que volvieras a Mckinley pero nunca supe por qué. Es decir, incluso cuando sé que él es una perra, no creo que ye hubiera engañado.

-Tomamos una decisión apresurada….

-Ok, paremos de hablar de chicos, porque para mí es asqueroso –dijo Santana- y tengamos una maratón de videos porno!

-SANTANA!- Dicen Kurt y Rachel al mismo tiempo

-Dime que no tienes porno Kurtie-burlona

-Eso no te importa

-Está bien, entonces veamos esa película que tiene Lady Hummel sobre las prostitutas que cantan  
>-Se llama Moulling Rouge, Santana<p>

-Como sea

-Kurt…-dice Rachel- Finn sabe sobre Blaine

-Sí, se lo dije yo mismo

-Le dijiste que pelearon?

-No

-Bueno, el me escucho al teléfono y está muy molesto, dice que nadie daña a su hermanito menor

-Hablare con el- sonríe- mi hermano es lo máximo, tal vez incluso puedo usarlo para vengarme de Blaine

Las chicas ríen y empiezan a ver las películas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine está en su oficina pesando sobre el tema de su divorcio y sobre Kurt. Especialmente en Kurt.

No puede perderlo, moriría si lo hace. Pero ha hablado con su papá y él está muy orgulloso de que su hijo este casado con el hijo de su socio por 10 años ya.

No puede decepcionar a su padre, simplemente no puede. Que debería hacer?

-Buenos días Señor Anderson-dice su secretario

-Hola Eli, como estas?

-Bien gracias-coqueteándole – estaré en mi escritorio si me necesita

-Ok, gracias

Que estará haciendo Kurt ahora? Probablemente está en NYADA, pero con quién? Alguno de los chicos que menciono antes de ayer?

Sabe que Kurt no es infiel pero si es impulsivo y más cuando está enojado. Debería llamarlo.

-_Hola? Blaine?-_sonríe al escuchar su voz

-Hey dulzura….-silencio- como estas?

-_Bien gracias_- otro silencio- _Blaine, necesitamos hablar_

_-_Sobre qué?- asustado

-_Sobre nosotros_

-Kurt, amor, te amo…..-Kurt lo corta

-_No por teléfono, lo que tenemos que hablar es importante- Blaine esta aterrado- te veo en mi casa en una hora._

-Ok, estaré ahí. Te amo

-_También te amo_ – triste-_ Adiós_

Esto es malo, incluso cuando dijo que lo amaba sonaba triste. Está perdiendo a Kurt. Y este podría ser su último encuentro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

El avión proveniente de Londres aterriza en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y la gente desciende. Un chico con ojos azules y cabello rubio está aquí por una persona.

Adam toma un taxi y piensa como conquistar al chico que ama.

**Aquí hay un capitulo mas, es la primera vez que escribo un fi casi que estoy nerviosa. **

**Espero que les reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

Antes que todo, gracias por los reviews.

JohnGleek: Aquí traigo otro capítulo, un poquito más candente.

Moontsee VR: Respondo tus dos comentarios:

1: El problema es que Blaine quiere que su padre se sienta orgulloso de el a pesar de ser gay, y si Kurt sabe que Blaine lo ama pero ya se cansó. Y algunos chicos con los que Kurt salió van a estar merodeando…

2: Si, Kurt es súper sensual…..*w*

_**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO:**_

_**Smut, escenas sexuales entre dos hombres.**_

Chapter 4:

Blaine espera a que Kurt le habrá la puerta, está muy nervioso, todo puede pasar por eso trae un ramo de flores esperando que Kurt suavice un poco su decisión.

-Hey – saluda Kurt

-Hola amor – Blaine lo besa y entra al departamento- te traje flores

-Gracias- tomando las flores

-Entonces, de que querías que hablemos?

-Estuve hablando con Rach y San…..

-Ellas me odian

-No, solo no les agradas

-Es lo mismo

-Ok, eso no es importante. Lo que importa es que hemos estado juntos por 2 años y aun no te has divorciado

-Es un proceso largo

-Oh, vamos Blaine! Eres un abogado

-Si pero Charlie no es mi cliente

-Ok – lo mira a los ojos- te amor pero no puedo mas

-Qué quieres decir-Blaine empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta

-Tienes 6 meses para divorciarte, si no lo haces esto se acabo

-Qué? Seis meses? Por qué?

-Porque en seis meses termino NYADA, así que si en ese momento no tengo una razón para quedarme, me iré

-A dónde?

-He tenido algunas ofertas de trabajo fuera de la ciudad y del país

-Pero tienes una razón para quedarte. YO

-Si no te divorcias para ese entonces, me iré

-Ok, tratare de apresurar algunas cosas. Veras que no te vas a tener que ir.

-En serio eso espero

El silencio era incomodo…

-Si no te toco ahora mismo moriré-besando a Kurt

-Está bien está bien, vamos a mi cama

-No, quiero hacerlo en el sillón-besándolo en el cuello

-mmmm…Blaine- gimiendo

-Te amo Kurt-frotándose

-Demasiada ropa!

Blaine empieza a quitarle el polo y besa cada parte del pecho de Kurt que queda al descubierto. Quedan ambos de repente sin la parte superior de sus prendas. Blaine desabrocha el pantalón de Kurt quien hace lo propio con el pantalón de su novio.

En unos momentos ambos quedan solo con la ropa interior separándolos, aunque minutos después estos también se pierden en medio de la pasión.

-Oh, Blaine-gime Kurt ante los movimientos del moreno

-Tienes lubricante?-jadeando

-Arriba

Blaine gruño, no quería ir hasta arriba. Le da a Kurt sus dedos para chuparlos y él lo hace gustoso. Lleva uno de sus dedos a la entrada del castaño y presiona, mientras este gime, sique el procedimiento con los tres dedos y Kurt gime sin control.

-Blaine, follame-el ojimiel gruñe y saca los dedos

De una sola estocada penetra al ojiazul que grita de placer.

-mmmm, Blaine….más fuerte

Blaine se empieza a mover mientras gruñe sin control. Pasa las piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso a su entrada.

El ojiazul da un grito especialmente fuerte y el moreno sonríe al haber encontrado su próstata. Lleva una mano a la erección del castaño y comienza a masturbarlo.

Siente a Kurt tensarse y empieza a dar estocadas más rápidas y desesperadas sabiendo que el mismo no va a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

El castaño grita, Blaine siente su mano manchada de un líquido caliente y las paredes interiores del castaño ajustarse en torno a su erección. Solo bastan un par de estocadas más y se corre dentro del ojiazul. Se derrumba sobre el castaño tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso fue magnifico – dice Kurt luego de un momento

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Blaine- se sonríen- ahora vamos a la cama para descansar un poco

-Ok, solo déjame llamar a la oficina para decir que no puedo volver

Minutos después yacen abrazados en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Esa misma noche tras un viaje de 12 horas en auto desde Lima, Ohio Chandler llega a Nueva York para reconquistar a Kurt.

_**NOTAS:**_

_**-Me he dado cuenta de que tal vez en este fic Blaine no valla ser el mejor de todos los hombres, y tenga muchos errores, pero tratare de que no se note tanto mi enfado por el desde que en GLEE dijeron que estaría con Karofsky y Kurt sufriría con él.**_

_**-No sé si este fic va a tener secuela porque tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a eso, es decir, no me gustan mucho las secuelas porque cuando no es lo suficientemente buena siento que alargan mucho la historia, pero me encantan porque cuando te encariñas con los personajes y termina la historia sientes como un vacío. Así que díganme que si quieren que haga secuela o no.**_

_**-Estaba pensando en hacer otro fic mas que se llama one more night, saque la idea de un video de YouTube, pero no sé si hacerlo aún, si lo llego a hacer será luego de este fic porque si no me voy a bloquear y no haré nada. Díganme su opinión**_

_**-Y tal vez el Smut no sea bueno pero es el primer fic que escribo así que compréndanme.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Wazza…! (Saludo rusher) **_

_**Aquí traigo otro cap.**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

_**Marissa Mallette: Yo amo a Blaine celoso, ya lo estará más adelante**_

_**JohnGleek: Si, estoy de acuerdo, aunque es culpa de los escritores es difícil para las(os) klainers. Y qué bueno que te parezca bien que no sea el hombre modelo.**_

_**Darckel: Que bien que te guste, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

Chapter 5:

Esa mañana es Blaine el primero en despertar, se aferra al cuerpo a su lado aspirando el suave aroma del chico.

-Buenos días-dice el moreno sonriente

-Hola….-el ojiazul bostezando aun sin abril los ojos

-Amor, levántate solo puedo quedarme una hora mas

-Está bien-Kurt resopla

Se levantan, se duchan rápidamente y bajan a desayunar. Blaine ya vestido con su traje y Kurt solo en bóxer.

Mientras desayunan el ojimiel nota el florero lleno de rosas que no son las que el le llevo ayer.

-Amor, y esas flores?-señalando el florero y Kurt se tensa

-Me las dio Rach-miente

-Kurt, dime la verdad

-Un amigo me las mando

-Que amigo?

-Un amigo, no lo conoces

-Uno de los chicos que ``te pueden ofrecer más de lo que yo puedo ´´?-dice enojado, haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Si….

-Como se llama?

-No importa

-Quien es Kurt?-elevando un poco la voz

-Sebastián

Blaine se tensa. Sabe quién es Sebastián, claro que sí. Antes de ser pareja con Kurt fueron amigos y el ojiazul nunca dejaba de hablar de ``Seb´´. Que Sebastián esto, que Sebastián aquello. Siempre tuvo celos del tal Sebastián aunque no lo conociera; Kurt le había contado todo sobre su relación con él, fue su primer amor, primer besa y primera vez. Kurt le había entregado todo y el moreno sabia por experiencia propia que si una vez habías estado con Kurt, de cualquier forma posible, era imposible olvidarte de él.

-Me tengo que ir

-Blaine, no te molestes

-No estoy molesto, solo quiero pensar

-Está bien-llegaron a la puerta y se dieron un beso-te amo

-Yo te amo más-y sale de la casa

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt limpiaba su casa en el momento en que el timbre sonó y fue a atender.

-Buenas tardes-el hombre lo miraba hostil

-Que necesitas?-respondió el ojiazul cortante

-Hablar contigo-con desprecio

-No voy a hablar contigo

-Oh, vamos Kurt, esto no puede seguir así

-Largo de mi casa Charlie, habla sobre esto con Blaine y yo haré lo mismo

-No, ambos sabemos que al final lo vas a seguir seduciendo y seguirá volviendo contigo

-Porque me ama

-No me hagas reír-con una sonrisa fingida-solo te está usando porque eres más joven e ingenuo, crees todo lo que te dice, pero al final vuelve a mí. Cada noche vuelve a casa a hacerme el amor a mí y a ti no te recuerda.

-Largo de aquí!

-No se va a divorciar de mí, hazte un favor y desaparece de su vida.

Kurt cierra la puerta llorando, porque aunque Charlie era solo un marido celoso que venía a hacer respetar su lugar como si él no se fuera todos los días con otros chicos también, sabía que tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Y la mayoría de las cosas que le habían dicho eran verdad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

6:35 p.m.

Sebastián baja del avión y se dirige a su departamento. Había pasado un buen tiempo en L.A. pero ya no podía seguir sin verlo. Esta vez recuperaría a Kurt a como dé lugar. Porque aun después de todo el tiempo que llevan separados, aun lo ama.

_**So, aquí un cap. nuevo, YA LLEGO SEBASTIAN. No sé si algunos les pasa que aparte de Klaine tienen otra pareja que les gusta, porque a mí me pasa eso con Kurtbastian. YAY!**_

_**Pregunta:**_

_**-Les gustaría que este fic tuviera secuela?**_

_**-Estaba pensando hacer un oneshoot de algo como que pasaría en la temporada 6 si Kurt se da por vencido con Blaine y sale en alguna cita con Sebastián y …el resto aun lo estoy pensando. Algo así como una venganza por Blainofsky. Díganme que opinan.**_

_**Gracias por !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Olu (de nuevo), este cap. es dedicado a JohnGleek, que siempre comenta y hace que me den más ganas de escribir._

_Con respecto a tu comentario, voy a hacer el oneshot y la secuela; y que lindo que también te guste Kurtbastian, yo creo que ellos serían súper pasionales *wanky*. Además de que yo también estoy muy molesta con los productores, estoy a punto de tomar un avión a L.A. y torturarlos. Pero recuerdo que con esfuerzo pago el bus hasta la escuela y se me pasa._

_Ojala disfruten el capítulo._

Chapter 6:

Sam, Nick y Jeff se encontraban en la oficina de Blaine escuchando la historia de Kurt y Sebastián que el morocho les relataba. Una y otra vez.

-Entonces, resumiendo, este chico es el primer amor de Kurt-dice Jeff

-Si

-Y lo quiere de vuelta-concluye Nick

-Exacto- asiente el morocho señalando como si hubiera resuelto una pregunta muy difícil-y después de todo lo que ha estado pasando no me sorprendería que Kurt esté dispuesto a volver con él.

-Que te hace pensar que Kurt quiere volver con el=-pregunta Sam

-El hecho de que explícitamente me ha dado 6 meses para divorciarme y que ha estado hablando con otros chicos.

-Wow!-exclama el rubio-hay otros chicos más?

-Claro que los hay, Kurt está buenísimo- responde Nick-si no estuviera enamorado de Jeff, hace tiempo me hubiera enamorado de él y me sorprende que solo sean un par de chicos

-A mi sorprende que le haya dado tanto tiempo para divorciarse-agrega Jeff-yo le hubiera terminado el primer mes

-Gracias Jeffy, me subes el ánimo-dice irónico el morocho

-Mira Blaine, somos tus amigos y queremos lo mejor para ti-el moreno asiente-y sabemos que Charlie no lo es

-Pero mi padre estaría decepcionado si….

-Deja de pensar en tu padre y empieza a pensar en ti!

-Sam tiene razón, mírate-dice Nick señalando a Blaine-tu querías estudiar música pero estudiaste derecho para complacer a tu padre, te casaste con un hombre que no amas y ahora vas a perder al amor de tu vida.

-Es hora de que dejes de hacer lo que él quiera y decidas tú, o puede ser muy tarde- dice Jeff mientras todos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta-ahora nos tenemos que ir porque también trabajamos

-Nos vemos chicos-sonriéndoles-gracias por todo

Sabía que lo que le habían dicho era verdad, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre. Desde el que le dijo que era gay, su padre no lo trato igual. Él quería nietos para jugar y cuidar. Tenía a Cooper, claro, pero sabía que él nunca tendría un compromiso para siempre con alguien. Era Cooper, por dios!

Tal vez debería llamar a su hermano, tal vez tendría el cerebro de un niño de 5 años pero le daría algún consejo. Además que amaba a Kurt como si fuera su otro hermanito.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de NYADA directo a la salida, sus clase aquel dia no habían sido muchas pero últimamente andaba muy cansado mentalmente.

-Hey Kurt-oyo que gritaban y volteo

-Hola Adam Como estas?

-Genial, las vacaciones me vinieron bien, estaba muy cansado

-Yo también, pero esto es lo que elegimos verdad?

Cierto-le dio la razón-oye Kurt, estaba preguntándome si tienes alque que hacer esta noche

-Sí, mi hermano va a venir a visitarme-dijo disculpándose

-Oh, está bien, otro día será

-Seria genial

-Bye

-Adiós Adam

_Adam._ Era un chico lindo, salió con él por un tiempo cuando recién había ingresado a NYADA pero nunca hubo nada serio. Era muy divertido y tenía una forma de ser fascinante. No podía negar que era atractivo, pero no era Blaine. Y el solo tenía ojos para Blaine.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Hermanito!-saluda Finn mientras abraza al ojiazul

-Finn!-Kurt le devuelve el abrazo

-Te extrañe tanto!-entrando al departamento

-Quizá es porque vas primero a visitar a Rach antes que a mi

-Yo no he hablado con ella ¿sabes?, además, donde más hubieras dejado tu maleta?

-ugh, entonces, lo siento-sentándose seguido por Kurt

-¿Cómo está todo en Lima?

-Bien, pero estoy pensando mudarme a Nueva York

-Enserio?

-Sí, es decir, aquí también hay clubs glee que puedo entrenar-sonríe- y estoy más cerca de ti y Rach

-Me encantaría verte siempre

-Pero, no he venido a hablar de eso

-Finn no estoy de humor para pelear

-No quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero tu permiso para partirle la cara al hobbit

-Hobbit? También has visto a Santana antes que a mí?

-Estaba en casa de Rach

-Ok-ríe-mejor porque no jugamos videojuegos?

-Tienes una consola?

-Si

-Pero tu odias lo videojuegos

-La compre para cuando me visitaras

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-se acerca a hablarle al oído- y no le digas a Rach pero eres más genial que ella

-No se lo diré, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-A jugar!-grita como niño

Kurt ríe, nunca se cansaría de su hermano, él es simplemente único.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Hola?

-Pitufo como estas?

-Cooper? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas pitufo?

-Solo me has dicho que no te diga enano, sobre pitufo no dijiste nada

-Y pensar que pensaba llamarte…

-Me adelante!

-Que necesitas ahora?-cansado

-Por qué crees que necesito algo? No puedo llamar para saludar a mi hermanito menor?-ofendido

-Porque eres Cooper

-Ok, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Qué?

-Un amigo mío de aquí ha llegado a N.Y. y es abogado-empieza Cooper

-Y necesitas que le dé un empleo-concluye Blaine

-Exacto!

-No lo sé, necesito ver su C.V. y eso

-Te lo llevara, iré con él a verte

-Entonces vendrás a N.Y.?

-Sip

-Que bien, necesito hablar contigo

-Ahora que hiciste?

-Porque crees que hizo algo?

-Porque eres Blaine, además a juzgar por tu voz, tiene que ver con Kurt

-Es muy complicado

-No, no lo es-contradijo- y pobre de ti que pierdas a Kurtie!

-No lo hare!

-Está bien, hablaremos de eso luego Blaine-dice Cooper-Coop fuera. PAZ!

-Blaine ríe, su hermano era definitivamente el ser más divertido y tonto del mundo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Quien creen que será el amigo de Coop?

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 7

NO ME MATEN! SOLO YO SE COMO ACABA EL FIC!...Siento haber estado desaparecida tantos días, a mi mamá le dio un ataque de limpieza y nos mandó a ordenar toda la casa.

Además ha habido un problema familiar y cuando todo eso termino entre en un bloqueo total. Me quede sin ideas así que trate de hacer el oneshot y está más o menos hecho, pero aun no sé cómo va a terminar y puede que me demore un poquito averiguándolo o haga dos finales diferentes.

Pero he vuelto! ALELUYA! Y tratare de subir los capítulos lo más seguido posible.

Gracias por entender. Que disfruten el cap.

Chapter 7:

El ojiazul abre la puerta para encontrarse con Cooper, Nick, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Sam y Quinn.

-Hola-saluda Jeff

-No me quejo pero…Porque todos ustedes han venido a visitarme?

-Al parecer todo el mundo te ama-Cooper se le abalanza y lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello

-OKOK, Pasen-aun confundido el castaño

-UNICORNIO!-de repente sintió como alguien se le colgaba encima

-Hola Britt-le sonríe Kurt tratando no tan delicadamente de sacársela de encima

-Es increíble! Ni siquiera a mí me saluda así-se queja Santana

-A que debo su visita chicos?

-Te extrañaba!-respondió Cooper

-Cuando volviste Coop?

-Hoy hace unas horas

-Ya fuiste a ver a Blaine?

-No…..

-Es tu hermano

-Pero tú eres mi cuñado favorito!-todos ríen

-En realidad tu cuñado es Char….-Cooper le tapa la boca a Kurt

-No digas su nombre

-Por qué?-con una ceja alzada

-Porque es mala suerte-Kurt suelta una carcajada

-Disculpa?

-Te disculpo-el castaño rueda los ojos-y si eres mi cuñado, ese chico es solo un….agregado que viene con Blaine

-Tú también eres mi cuñado favorito Coop

-Y yo que?-reclama Rachel

-Y a ti te amo Rach-dice Kurt

-Yo también

-Ok, dejémonos de sensiblerías y recordemos lo más importante-grita Santana obteniendo la atención de todos

-Y eso es?

-Estamos todos juntos. Tenemos que celebrar-dirigiéndose a la cocina- traeré el licor

Kurt niega con la cabeza, era genial tener a sus amigos y familia de nuevo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Señor, lo buscan-dice su secretario

-Quien?

-E señor Cooper

-Que pase

Cooper ingresa a la oficina con un chico de 22 años, alto y castaño.

-Hey Blainey-saluda el mayor

-Hey Coop

-Este es el amigo del que te hable

-Buenos días-le tiende la mano al joven

-Su nombre es Sebastián Smythe y es un gran abogado….

Cooper habla de su amigo y de sus logros, de su experiencia y en un par de horas había convencido a Blaine de darle un puesto. Aunque el moreno no podía evitar pensar que ya lo había visto en algún lugar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Hola amor-Blaine besa a Kurt

-Hola-sonriéndole-pasa

-Te he extrañado tanto estos días

-Yo también –abrazándolo

-Sabes que Coop llego a la ciudad?

-Claro, vino a verme en la mañana

-Te vino a ver antes que a mí?

-Eso creo

-Que buen hermano tengo-dijo el moreno sarcástico

-El mejor-se burló el castaño

-Mejor no hablemos de mi hermano, que es un mata pasiones, y vamos a tu cuarto….-con una sonrisa picara

-No nos hemos visto en varios días y solo vienes a tener sexo?

-Es que te he extrañado mucho-haciendo un puchero

-No podemos

-Por qué?

-Finn está en el otro cuarto y si escucha algo raro te matara

-Correré el riesgo

-Seguro? –PREGUNTO-El mide 1,95 y tú con mucho esfuerzo llegas al 1,75

-Te burlas de mi estatura?

-Sí, HOBBIT!

-Ok, me aguantare esta noche-se rindió-pero entonces vamos a acurrucarnos y dormir

-Vamos-caminando a la habitación

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El morocho despierta y no ve a Kurt en la cama, se levanta caminando perezosamente a la cocina. Ve al castaño hablando con Finn y se acerca.

-Hola Finn-saluda mientras abraza a Kurt por detrás

-Buenos días-dice enojado-Kurtie, me tengo que ir

-Tan rápido?

-Sí, le prometí a Rach que estaría en su casa temprano para pasar el dia juntos-abraza a su hermano y besa su frente-Nos vemos luego hermanito, te amo

-Yo también te amo hermanote

-Bye-dice Blaine pero solo recibe una mirada molesta del más alto

Finn sale del departamento dando un portazo

-Me odia

-Sí, lo hace

-Por qué?-Kurt lo mira alzando una ceja

-En serio no sabes por qué?

-No! Si yo soy un ángel caído del cielo

-Un ángel que hace cosas con su hermano –ríe

-Pero antes no me trataba tan mal

-Solo está molesto porque aún no te divorcias

-Es muy sobreprotector contigo

-Siempre lo ha sido-explica

-Era así cuando estabas en la secundaria?

-Peor! Ha aprendido a controlarse, antes se le lanzaba a cualquier chico con el que hablaba. Y aunque sea un poco lento se volvía un detective cuando le ocultaba algo.

-Entonces como estuviste con Sebastián?-escondiendo el enojo en su voz

-Al principio porque estaba en otra escuela, no se lo decía y teníamos que escondernos pero cuando lo descubrió casi lo mata.

-No lo hizo?

-Claro que no, logre calmarlo y cuando se conocieron mejor se llevaron muy bien. Lo difícil fue con Chandler

-Quien es Chandler?

-Nunca te conté sobre Chandler?

-Nunca

-Fue un novio de la secundaria, un año después de Bas

-Bas?

-Sebastián

-Oh, claro

-Bien-prosigue- lo conocí en la tienda de música cuando buscaba unas partituras para el club glee. Me hablo, nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar, asi que nos hicimos novios

-Cuanto duraron?

-4 meses

-Tan poco? Por qué?

Porque el no ingreso en NYU y yo si a NYADA, así que se quedó en Ohio

-Decidieron no tener una relación a distancia

-Exacto, aunque nunca estuve realmente enamorado de el

-Que gusto oír eso

-Eres muy celoso-sentándose en las piernas del moreno

-No, solo defiendo lo que es mío

-Y yo soy todo tuyo-besándolo

-Sí, lo eres

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En casa de Rachel, Finn estaba de muy mal humor

-Tienen que terminar-dice el chico rotundamente cruzado de brazos

-Lo sé-sonríe Rachel al ver que su novio se preocupa tanto por su hermano-pero eso es decisión de Kurt

-Él está enamorado y no sabe lo que hace, por eso yo tengo que ayudarlo

-No Finn-niega la chica-Kurt ya es un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones

-Tienes razón-asiente-pero no sé cómo termino con un hombre casado y que obviamente no tiene ni la más mínima intención de divorciarse

-Blaine lo amo-reflexiona-pero es cierto, no piensa dejar a su esposo

-No veo en que maldito momento Kurt y Seb terminaron. Si iban tan bien!

-Sé que te caía bien y lo querías como cuñado, pero así se dieron las cosas-lo consuela la chica-mejor veamos una película y olvidémonos de eso un rato

-Está bien-le sonríe-siento esa escena de padre sobreprotector

-No te preocupes, está bien-levantándose para poner la película- es muy tierno

Algunas amigas me estaban preguntando cosas y aquí tienen sus respuestas. Pregunten lo que quieran, yo lo respondo gustosa, pero que no sea tan revelador en la historia please.

RESPUESTAS

1. Chandler y Adam van a tratar de conquistar a Kurt pero el que va a dar más ``problemas´´ es Sebastián

2. Ya falta poquito para ver a Blaine celoso

3. Si, Blaine va a hacer tonterías

Y esas son las respuestas, las demás preguntas eran muy exactas y arruinarían la sorpresa.

FINN *w* amo a Cory y siempre lo tendré en mi corazón, en este fic Finn va a ser muy sobreprotector así que prepárense para ver a un hermano/padre. Siempre he visto a Finn como protector con Kurt, se me hace adorable.

Preguntas para los lectores:

¿Les gusta Finn sobreprotector o quieren que sea diferente?

¿Tienen algún placer culposo o solo les gusta Klaine?

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 8

Alo…..si me gusta Hola soy German…..Alguien sigue vivo?, yo estoy escribiendo desde el mas allá? Pero como no morir con tremendo beso Klaine y acompañada de una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos!

Ayer estaba en mi gloria mientras veía las fotos que colgaban del beso….no aun no veo los capítulos completos, estoy esperando a que den en FOX….

Les gusto el beso? Yo lo ame Best Glee kiss ever!

Disfruten el cap.

ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAP:

SMUT

Chapter 8:

Desecho era poco decir para el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba exhausto, había estado trabajando desde muy temprano, amaba su trabajo pero odiaba los horarios. Al menos no faltaba mucho para salir.

-Kurt?-el castaño alzo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba

-Dime-respondió con una sonrisa a la chica

-Isabelle nos está llamando a todos, dice que tiene que presentarnos a un nuevo miembro del equipo.

-Ok, en un momento voy gracias-le sonríe a la chica y ella se retira.

No sabía que alguien se les uniría, ojala fuera de ayuda, últimamente trabajaban mucho para que la revista estuviera lista. No les vendría mal una mano extra.

-Chicos y chicas-Isabelle empezó a hablar-estamos teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente y pensé en Kurt-señalando al ojiazul- que ahora está cursando su último año en NYADA y lo estamos absorbiendo demasiado. Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de buscar un poco de ayuda para él.

-Qué tipo de ayuda?-confundido

-Mi sobrino recién llego de Ohio y a él le encanta la moda-sonríe-es tu nuevo secretario

-Secretario? Pero si yo soy un asistente….

-Él es el nuevo asistente de asistente-voltea a una puerta contigua- entra Chandler

El chico entro y Kurt quedo si habla. Era Chandler!. Esto no tenía sentido.

-Hey Kurt- saludo el rubio

-Oh por dios Chandler- el castaño se paró a abrazar a su ex novio

-Sabía que me recordarías

-Se conocen?-Isabelle parecía confundida

-Claro que si-contesto el rubio- fuimos novios en la secundaria!

-Por eso estabas tan entusiasmado con eso de ser un asistente-comprendió la mujer y miro al retos de sus empleados- pueden ir a casa chicos.

Las personas se esparcieron y retiraron de la habitación. Isabelle volteo a mirar a su sobrino.

-Kurt podrías enseñarle a Chandler como son las cosas aquí, para que mañana venga más preparado?

-Claro-miro a su amigo- vamos

Caminaron hasta la oficina del ojiazul, el rubio tenía una sonrisa que sin ningún esfuerzo hubiera podido iluminar todo Nueva York. En cuanto llegaron el castaño le explico todo y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Quieres caminar un poco?-pregunto esperanzado el rubio

-Claro

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-lo miro-te ves muy bien

-Tú también-sonrió-cuando llegaste?

-Ayer por la noche

-Cómo es que entraste en VOGUE? Siempre te gusto la moda pero no querías dedicarte a eso

-Bueno, estaba en la Gran Manzana, solo, mis padres me dijeron que si no quería estudiar tenía que trabajar

-Y coincidentemente tu tía es la mismísima Isabelle Wright-frunció el ceño- nunca lo habías mencionado

-No lo sabía, mi papá me lo dijo ayer, aun no salgo del shock, no son de la misma madre y pensó en esconderlo por siempre.-rio un poco- pero no sabía que iba a hacer aquí y ya sabes lo que dicen: En tiempos difíciles, medidas desesperadas.

-Es una suerte que tu padre haya decidido decírtelo

-Sip, pero de todas formas lo iba a descubrir

-En serio?

-SI

-Por qué?

-Porque tú trabajas ahí

-Yeso que tiene que ver

-Que he venido a Nueva York por ti

-Disculpa?

-Terminamos muy apresuradamente, debí haber venido contigo y no ser un cobarde quedándome en Lima

-No fuiste un cobarde, solo querías un poco de seguridad para venir

-Pudimos haber seguido juntos…..-el rubio paro de caminar y lo miro a los ojos

-Tomamos una decisión correcta en ese momento

-Estoy aquí ahora Kurt, podemos volver a intentarlo

-No

-Por qué?

-Estoy con alguien y lo amo. Él es el amor de mi vida

-No hay ninguna oportunidad para un viejo amor entonces?

-Me temo que no

-Creo…creo que tengo que irme

-Podemos ser amigos-con una media sonrisa

-Nos vemos Kurt….

Chandler se fue caminando. Lo que le faltaba, que su ex viniera a pedirle otra oportunidad. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era que también llegara a Nueva York Sebastián y podrían hacer una novela donde todo el mundo llora. Camino lo que le faltaba hacia su casa. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Nada!-grito el hombre-ningún jodido avance

-Lo siento, sé que me contrato para eso pero no he podido-se defendió el otro

-Prácticamente tuve que golpear a Blaine para que te contratara y tú me sales con que aún no lo has podido seducir?

-Deme un poco de tiempo

-La fiesta es en un mes!

-Blaine está enamorado de ese chico, no creo que me vaya a hacer caso nunca

-No me importa como lo hagas pero vas a acostarte con él, le mostraras pruebas a Kurt y ellos terminaran. Te pago para eso Eli!

-Lo hare-prometió el hombre-dame un par de semanas Charlie

-Dos semanas-sentencio el hombre mayor- en dos semanas quiero que esos dos hayan terminado

Y sin decir nada más salió de la casa. Había contratado a ese puto secretario para que follara con su marido y Kurt terminara con él, pero hasta ahora no habías resultados. No sabía cómo, pero separaría a ese par.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Hola- saludo el ojiazul entrando en la oficina

-Mi amor!- Blaine prácticamente salto de la silla para saludar a su novio

-Me dijo tu secretario que no ibas a salir a comer y te traje el almuerzo

-Genial! Me muero de hambre

-Por qué no saliste?

-Tengo que terminar un papeleo

-Siento interrumpirte

-Tu nunca me interrumpes-el castaño sonrió, se fue a sentar en sus piernas y besarlo

-Mmmm….parece que mejor pasamos directo al postre

-Tonto-lo golpea en la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos-te amo

-Yo te amo más

Se besan, suavemente al principio, llenando se de pasión luego.

-Blaine, estamos en tu oficina…

-Dime que nunca has tenido esta fantasía-lo reta

-No debemos

-Es mi compañía, nadie me despedirá

-Pero…-la réplica queda acallada por los demandantes labios del morocho.

Kurt no replica más, quiere hacer esto. Pero no puede tener sexo en una oficina, está mal. Pero nadie dice que no pueda ayudar a su novio don su problema, que ya siente empujando en su trasero.

El ojiazul deja de besar al moreno y se arrodilla frente a él, el ojimiel jadea al ver la posición. Antes de darse cuenta de cualquier cosa sus pantalones ya están en sus tobillos junto con su bóxer y el aliento del castaño golpea su excitado miembro.

Kurt introduce el miembro de Blaine en su boca, y el moreno no puede evitar mover las caderas.

El castaño chupa y lame. Raspando un poco con sus dientes.

-Oh dios mío, eres buenísimo en esto-el ojiazul suelta una risita que le manda escalofríos.

No aguantara mucho más, lo sabe, con Kurt nunca podría, nunca ha podido. Se deja ir unos minutos después, el Castaño traga su corrida y se levanta para besarlo.

-Eso estuvo buenísimo-Kurt sonríe, sonrojándose-como te puedes sonrojar después de todo lo que has hecho?

-No lo sé-sonríe- te amor

-Yo también, Kurtie

Pasan la tarde en la oficina conversando, besándose o solo mirándose. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando están juntos.

Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Sobre sus preguntas aquí les van algunas afirmaciones:

-Va ha haber Kurtbastian

-Finn va a ser un sobreprotector extremo

-Blaine va ser ridículamente tonto!

-VAMOS A GOLPEAR PRODUCTORES DE GLEE!

Pregunta para ustedes:

¿Tienen algún fic favorito? El mío es el amor no siempre es fácil de Dany de Criss.

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey….lo siento he tenido una semana de bloqueo mental (me pasa mucho). No importa….estoy de vuelta dedicando el cap. a una persona que me dejo el comentario más largo que he visto en mi vida….ME ENCANTO, GRACIAS!

Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando y con la inspiración de la canción Y TE VI, no sé si la han escuchado pero es hermosa, eso que yo no suelo oír música en español, y por eso la otra persona a la que le dedico este cap. es a EL, no lee estas cosas, ni siquiera le gusta glee, pero de todas maneras.

Ok….paremos la melancolía y amores no correspondidos.

Que disfruten el cap.

Chapter 9:

Escuchaba hablar a su marido con la persona encargada de decorar la fiesta, estaba harto de sonreír y asentir. Llevaban horas ahí y no sabía cómo librarse, era el mediodía, Kurt de seguro estaba en su receso esperando a que lo llame para hablar un poco.

_O tal vez está muy entretenido con algún amigo que lo vea solito y quiera hacerle compañía._

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento repentino, primero porque por alguna razón tenía la voz de Jeff, y segundo porque sabía que Kurt no haría eso cierto?, no podría prohibirle hablar con sus amigos, pero y que había de esos chicos que había mencionado. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, debía dejar de estar obsesionado con ese tema, Kurt estaba con el, eso era lo que importaba.

_Se te acaba el tiempo._

Malditos pensamientos, aún tenía tiempo. Le quedaban cinco meses para poder divorciarse y lo haría, que en ese mismo instante estuviera planeando la fiesta por los diez años de su matrimonio no significaba nada.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la fecha del evento.

-Lo haremos el 27 del próximo mes-decía Charlie con una sonrisa

-Amor-odiaba llamarlo así, pero habían acordado que era lo mejor-sabes que el 27 no puedo porque tengo un compromiso muy importante

-Blaine, creo que James amaría ese día para la fiesta

-Está bien, que sea ese día- sonrió falsamente

Había sido un golpe bajo, mencionar a su padre para que aceptara la fecha había sido terrible, pero el también tenía la culpa por aceptarlo. El problema ahora era ¿Cómo le diría a Kurt que celebraría la fiesta de su matrimonio el mismo día de su aniversario?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Hoy no me llamaste-dijo el ojiazul haciendo puchero

-Los siento, Charlie me tuvo prisionero todo el día preparando la fiesta-Kurt frunció el ceño- pero ya estoy aquí

-Querrás decir que yo estoy aquí, ni siquiera pudiste irme a buscar a mi casa

-Tenía mucho trabajo, después de salir de la oficina nos vamos directo a tu casa ok?

-Sip…. teléfono de Kurt sonó y Blaine bufo con molestia al ser interrumpido-Lo siento

-No te preocupes

Kurt contesta

-_Hola!_

-Finn? Que pasa?

-_Emm….tengo un problemita_

-Ahora que hiciste

-_Yo nada….es solo que…..me pelee con Rach y necesito un lugar para dormir…_

-Sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras en mi departamento, tienes una llave

-_Si….pero como que alguien va a ir a visitarme_

-Quien? No estarás engañando a Rach cierto?

-_Por supuesto que no_

-Entonces

-_Es Puck…._

-Puck esta en NY?

-_Sip…_

-Por qué no me dijiste?

-_Te estoy diciendo ahora!_

-Pues con más razón debes ir a mi casa

-_Te tenía que avisar antes para que cuides la integridad de tu noviecito…_

-Disculpa?

-_Puede que se me haya escapado un comentario el otro día cuando hablaba con Puck y le haya contado tu problema con el enano-Kurt ríe por el apodo_

-Le dijiste?!

-_Si….y si yo fuera él no me acercaría de aquí a un par de años…_

-Ok, gracias por avisar, te veo luego si

-_Bye hermanito_

-Nos vemos en la noche hermanote-Kurt voltea a ver a Blaine- Hoy no puedes ir conmigo..

-Por qué?

-Finn se va a quedar a dormir

-Pro ya fui una vez cuando él estaba ahí

-Pero no estaba Puck

-Y? Está molesto?

-Si yo fuera tu no me acercaría en un par de años a el

-Pensé que solo tenías un hermano sobreprotector

-Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y luego de todo lo que paso con el Bullying….me empezó a cuidar como si fuera mi hermano

-Y los dos juntos podrían ser peligrosos para mí?

-Podrían dejarnos sin hijos….

-Uy! Creo que esta noche tendré que soportar verle la cara a mi ``queridísimo marido´´

-Al menos tú no tendrás que soportar tener a dos hombres que se creen tu papa preguntándote todo sobre tu vida

-Cierto-dándole la razón- entonces…como no podremos ir a tu casa en la noche no crees que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo aquí?

Kurt sonrió. Aprovecharía ese tiempo al máximo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Estaba harto, ya no sabía qué hacer para seducir a su jefe. Le quedaba una semana para seducirlo y no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo peor de todo era que últimamente ese chico castaño se la pasaba en la oficina y no le dejaba ningún momento para acercarse.

-Señor, aquí están los documentos que debe firmar para mañana-apilando una fila de papeles frente a Blaine

-Gracias Eli-el moreno le sonrió y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, por escasos momentos-Puedes volver a tu escritorio

El chico salió de la oficina, pero el intercambio de miradas no le había pasado desapercibido, habían sido un par de segundos nada más, pero existió. Tal vez eso de seducir a su jefe no iba a ser tan difícil como pensaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿QUE DEMONIOS HABIA SIDO ESO?

Definitivamente no haber estado con Kurt hace varias semanas le estaba afectando. Por un momento su secretario le pareció atractivo, es decir, siempre supo que era atractivo pero cuando llego él ya había conocido a su castaño y no tenía ojos para nadie más. En ese momento lo había visto como alguien atractivo de una forma más como veías a alguien que te gustaba. No, era imposible que le gustara su secretario, de seguro era porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con él en la oficina. Él amaba a Kurt y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Kurtie, que bueno que vienes!-abrazando al castaño

-Es mi casa Puck….-el chico de mohicano reflexiona un momento

-Tienes razón!-el ojiazul niega con la cabeza riendo

-Hola Finny- abrazando a su hermano – entonces, que haces por aquí Noah?

-Bueno, escuche que NY es un buen lugar para poder escribir mi guion….

-Y….

-Y escuche que hay un enano CASADO con el que estas saliendo

-Por que insisten en llamarlo enano?

-Porque lo es!- responde Finn aun con la mirada en la pantalla del tv

-Es un tamaño promedio

-Para los niños…He visto adolescentes más altos que el!.-Kurt bufa y vuelve su atención a su amigo

-No importa, no sé porque se preocupan tanto. Se va a divorciar

-Eso es lo que todos dicen….

-Lo va a hacer!

-Tendremos que asegurarnos…..como lo conociste? Trabaja? Estudia? Cuantos años tiene?

Kurt rueda los ojos, no se quiere ni imaginar cómo sería si le tuviera que decir a su padre, supone que no sería muy diferente a lo que ahora están haciendo los dos chicos en su sala.

El timbre suena y Kurt se para a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se queda mudo. Siente un remolino formarse en su estómago.

-Hola Kurt-saluda tímidamente el chico en la entrada. Una timidez que Kurt no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver muchas veces en el tiempo que lo conoce- tanto tiempo…

-Sebastián…

Chan, Chan, Chan….

Que les pareció? Les gusto el cap.?

Siento dejarlo ahí, pero me he dado cuenta que en todos los capítulos siempre los dejo sin dudas y tal vez ahora sea más interesante! Soy malvada!

Por fin llego Sebastián! YAY! Como reaccionara Kurt con la llegada de Seb? Que hará Blaine? Que les pareció las miradas entre Blaine y Eli? Horribles lo sé, pero ese es el punto….el próximo capitulo viene con mucho drama….Espérenlo

Pregunta

Cuál es su capítulo favorito de la serie? (pongan el por qué) El mí es The Break Up, soy una masoquista, tal vez es por las canciones pero creo que era necesario porque los graduados debían vivir experiencia fuera en sus nuevas vidas. Claro que también lo odio con toda mi alma y lloro mucho cuando lo veo….. Soy un poco bipolar.

Gracias por leer! Espero su reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien…. A nadie le importa? Ok.

He estado tratando de subir el capítulo desde hace un buen rato pero fanfiction no me dejaba, no tenía conexión o algo así. Pero he vuelto para dejarles otro cap. ¿Por qué tan rápido? Porque puede que la próxima semana no puede subir nada y no quería dejarlos sin nada que leer.

El día de hoy probablemente vallan a odiar a Blaine, no tal vez, lo van a odiar definitivamente por mas imposible que parezca.

littleporcelana:

Qué bueno que te guste el suspenso…

Ya se viene un montón de Kurtbastian

Amo Dance With Somebody, y si, también le adelanto en algunas canciones. The quarterback, aun no lo supero

Yo amo a Rach, pero comprendo muy bien que algunas personas no la soporten, tal vez por su carácter, tal vez

Si, la canción es esa. Aun no me aprendo el nombre. *w*

Que disfruten del cap.

Chapter 10:

Caminaba por las calles aun pensando, volver a verlo había despertado cosas en él. Llevaba una semana evitando a su novio. El por qué no lo sabía. Blaine lo había estado llamando toda esa semana para que se vieran, pero él lo había rechazado bajo la estúpida respuesta de que estaba cansado. Pero tenía que pensar las cosas ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto volver a verlo? Si ya no sentía más que amistad por el ¿cierto? Claro que no podría sentir nada por él, esta con Blaine y lo amaba. ¿Entonces por qué la había estado evitando y poniéndole excusas tontas para no verse?

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en nada más que ir a trabajar en este momento. La llegada de Sebastián no iba a cambiar nada.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Odiaba su trabajo. Bueno, no lo odiaba pero tampoco le gustaba. Había estado toda esa semana ocupadísimo, no había visto a Kurt y sinceramente eso de las miradas que compartía con su secretario estaban confundiéndolo. A él no le gustaba ese chico, solo no había visto a su novio lo suficiente y estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su empleado. Solo era eso.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Sí, no te preocupes solo estaba….pensando

-Ok, ¿podemos seguir con el trabajo entonces?

-Sí, claro, sigamos

Le sonrió y se miraron por millonésima vez en la semana. Volvió a su trabajo, no iba a hacer ninguna tontería.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Me muero de la felicidad!

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-pregunto la chica

-No sabes quien fue a visitar ayer a Kurt a su casa

-Puck?

-No…..

-Entonces quién?-el chico sonrió abiertamente

-Sebastián

-¿Qué?

-Si! Estábamos hablando con Puck y tocaron la puerta, cuando Kurt fue a abrir ahí estaba Seb!

-¿Y qué dijo Kurt?

-Estaba mudo! Estoy completamente seguro de que sigue sintiendo cosas por el!

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Conozco a mi hermanito, tenía esa mirada…..

-¿Cuál mirada?

-¿No se supone que deberías saber? Eres su mejor amiga

-Dime

-Cuando pone sus ojos grandotes y más azules que nunca….

-Oh, conozco esa mirada…

-Exacto

-¿Enserio crees que siga queriéndolo? ¿Después de tantos años?

-Es su primer amor! El primer amor es para siempre-acercándose a su novia para besarla

-Cierto-besando al chico

-¿Ayudaras a Kurt a tomar la decisión correcta cierto?

-No olvides que está enamorado de Blaine

-No por mucho

-Eso no lo sabes

-Mi instinto de padre me lo dice-la chica ríe

-No eres padre….

-Algún día lo seré! ¿Lo intentamos ahora, Rach?-mirando sugestivamente a su novia

-Vamos- parándose y jalando al chico

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ingresaba a la empresa del moreno, tenía que verlo. Estar con el un rato le haría olvidar todas sus dudas con respecto a su ex – novio. Sintió el choque de un cuerpo.

-Lo siento yo…-el chico paro de hablar-Kurt

-Hola Seb…

-Seb….me gustaba más cuando me decías Bas-con una sonrisita

-¿Qué haces aquí ¿

-Yo trabajo aquí, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a mi novio…-incomodo

-¿Novio?¿tienes novio?¿Lo conozco?

-Supongo que sí, su nombre es Blaine

-Estas con mi jefe

-Si…..-mirando al piso

-¿Podemos dejar de actuar incomodos?-el castaño levanta la cabeza- Tenemos una historia juntos, sí, pero antes fuimos mejores amigos. Ayer esperaba un saludo más cálido

-Siento lo que paso, estaba muy sorprendido de verte

-Yo también, pero amenos Finn me saludo como si fuera su hermano prodigo ¿cierto?

-Te adora

-Extrañaba mucho a ese chico…

-El también, nunca me llego a perdonar del todo que hayamos terminado

-Yo tampoco me he perdonado que hayamos terminado, por eso estoy en Nueva York

-¿Para qué?

-Vine para ver si aún teníamos alguna oportunidad-sonríe ante el sonrojo del ojiazul-Y parece que si

-No, yo estoy enamorado de Blaine, él se va a divorciar y…

-¿Es casado?-sorprendido-Kurt ¿estas con alguien casado?

-Sí, pero

-¿Finn sabe de esto?

-Sí, todos lo saben

-¿Burt?

-No-su voz era solo un susurro

-¿Sabes que esto está mal?

-Sí, lo se….pero yo lo amo, y él me ama

-Solo…no cometas un error-abrazándolo- me tengo que ir a seguir con mi trabajo. Nos vemos

-Adiós

Kurt dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. No estaba en condiciones para hablar con su novio. O tal vez eso era lo mejor, hablar con su novio. Se dirigió a la oficina

Xoxoxoxox

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿ Por qué estaba besando a su secretario? Se sentía bien, ya no podía parar, pero estaba engañando a Kurt! Esto estaba mal, esto no debía ser, él no podía estar engañando a su novio, el….

-Blaine?-la voz rota en la puerta lo hizo empujar al chico en sus piernas

-Kurt….

-Dime que no….tu….

-Kurt-acercándose al castaño-no es lo que parece

-¿Es enserio? ¿No es lo que parece?-dice riendo irónicamente-Te estabas besando con el!

-Sí, pero….puedo explicarlo, lo juro….yo no quise-lloraba

-Eres un idiota!-el ojiazul trataba de contener los sollozos-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?

-Lo siento, perdóname-saliendo tras el ojiazul-no te vallas, Kurtie, yo te amo

-Déjame en paz!-el moreno lo agarra

-Kurt….-su frase es cortada por una bofetada

-No te quiero volver a ver…-corriendo fuera

-Kurt!-lo llama pero el chico ya se ha ido

Siente la mirada de sus empleados en él. Sale corriendo detrás del castaño. No puede dejarlo ir, entra a su auto, pero a donde tiene que ir. Obviamente Kurt no iría a su casa, sería el primer lugar en buscarlo. ¿Dónde? La casa de Rachel! ¿Dónde queda? Llamarlo no está funcionando. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Corría. Como le podía haber hecho eso? ¿No había sido suficiente para él? ¿No se suponía que lo amaba?

-Kurt- se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Paro en seco. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo ahora, no importaba nada más. Necesitaba que Sebastián lo sostuviera. Volteo y fue a abrazar al otro castaño que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh, Bas-los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy aquí-lo consolaba-Siempre voy a estar aquí

El castaño se aferraba más al cuerpo del chico. Se sentía como una ancla para la vida. Había extrañado los abrazos de su mejor amigo, siempre le hacían sentir tan seguro. Había extrañado mucho a Sebastián.

Odian a Blaine? Yo también, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? Pero, ya está aquí Sebastián para consolarlo. Se viene Blaine celoso!.

Tengo unas preguntas y anuncios que hacer:

1.- ¿Les gustaría que sea Mpreg? Díganme, lo he estado pensando, pero no sé si les gustara así que respóndanme!

2.- Estaba pensando en que algunas personas que leen tal vez les guste más Kurtbastian, así que me preguntaba si les gustaría que haga dos finales y dos prólogos de la historia, una Kurtbastian y otra Klaine. ¿Qué les parece?

3.-¿ Les gustaría que me cree una página de Facebook con mi nombre? Para poner spoilers, preguntarles si les gustaría una u otra cosa y poder contactarnos mejor. Si les gusta la idea háganmelo saber.

4.- La historia no va a tener secuela, pero si se va a alargar un poco más de lo que pensé, tal vez serán unos30 episodios, no lo tengo muy claro aún.

Pregunta de la semana!

¿Cuál es su performance y canción favorita de glee? Teenage dream es mi canción y performance favorito, seguido muy de cerca por Glad You Came.

Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

What is up party people?! Aquí traigo un cap. Nuevo. Me libere antes de mis responsabilidades y estoy de vuelta! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible!

Gracias por todos los comentarios. Los amo!

Ahora sí, que disfruten el cap.

Chapter 11:

Lloraba en los brazos de su amigo, quien lo había sostenido desde que lo siguió después de su salida del edificio. Le había contado toda la historia y Sebastián lo había escuchado y lo había entendido. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

El timbre sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el ojiverde se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-Hey Kurt…-el moreno se calló al ver a Sebastián- ¿Seb que haces aquí?-antes de que el castaño respondiera algo, Kurt soltó un sollozo-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo? –dejando entrar a Cooper

-Sí , ¿Quién más?

-Que te lo cuente el mismo

-Kurtie ¿Qué pasa?-abrazándolo

-Nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien Coop

-Dile Kurt, creo que es mejor que lo sepa de ti antes que alguien en la empresa

-¿Ha pasado algo en la empresa? ¿Blaine esta bien?

-El, está muy bien

-¿Entonces?

Kurt miro a Sebastián, que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. El castaño había olvidado como su amigo podía darle fuerzas con un simple gesto. Le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lo encontré besándose con su secretario….-bajando la mirada y volviendo a llorar, siendo abrazado inmediatamente por el ojiverde.

Cooper estaba en shock, y sin decir nada más salió del departamento con dirección a casa de su hermano.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine estaba sentado en su cama en silencio mirando un punto en la pared. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se lo llevaba cuestionando todo el día. Kurt no se merecía eso, primero lo mantenía como su amante por años y luego lo engañaba ¿Qué clase de amor era ese? No dudaba su amor por el chico, pero sabía que no era bueno para el castaño. Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, había cometido un error pero no era para tanto ¿cierto? Solo había sido un beso, no había hecho nada más. Escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría de golpe y pasos corriendo directo a su habitación.

-¿Por qué mierda lo has hecho?-alzo la vista

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el desentendido y habla

-¿De que estas hablando Cooper? Yo no te he hecho nada

-A mí no, pero a Kurt si-el moreno se sorprendió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui a casa de Kurt y me lo dijo-Cooper miro a su hermano, que no tenía expresión en el rostro ¿es que no le dolía lo que había pasado?

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo crees que esta?!-grito- Menos mal Sebastián estaba ahí para apoyarlo

-¿Sebastián tu amigo?

-Si, ¿Cómo es que se conocen por cierto?

-No lo sé, no sabía que se conocían….-se quedó pensativo

-Blaine ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No lo sé, yo….no había visto a Kurt en toda la semana, parecía que me estaba evitando y con todo el estrés del trabajo estaba llegando a mi limite. Necesitaba un poco de afecto, Kurt no podía y él estaba ahí….

-¿osea que porque lo dejas de ver una semana lo engañas?

-No sé qué me paso, sentí la atracción y lo bese…..no hice nada más, lo juro

-No importa lo que hayas hecho, lo que importa es que lo has lastimado y….no creo que vaya a perdonarte

-¿Qué hago?! Estoy desesperado-reflexiona un momento- Debo ir a su casa…

-No lo sé, Blaine, en este momento no creo que te quiera ver

-No me importa, lo voy a ir a ver y rogarle que me perdone

-Lo hará, tiene muy buen corazón

-Lo sé- le sonríe a su hermano y sale

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Toca la puerta. Esta nervioso, pero preparado para todo, desde un golpe hasta que lo eche de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Disculpa?

-Él no quiere vete, largo

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme si me quiere ver o no?

-Su amigo, que se preocupa por él y nunca le ha sido….-no pudo terminar la frase porque Kurt hablo

-Déjalo pasar Bas, tengo que hablar con el-el más alto se quita de la puerta haciendo un puchero y Kurt sonríe- ¿Puedes esperar en mi cuarto? Esto es algo privado

-Claro, llámame si me necesitas- el ojiazul asiente

-Kurt, yo…

-Déjame hablar a mí. Estoy haciendo el mayor esfuerzo del mundo para no golpearte. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día y aún tengo todo el dolor-Blaine asiente-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No soy suficiente? ¿Él es mejor en la cama?-Blaine trata de hablar pero Kurt prosigue-Te di los últimos dos años de mi vida confiando ciegamente en que ibas a dejar a Charlie e íbamos a poder ser una pareja normal, y hubiera esperado más, hubiera esperado toda mi vida pero….tú no te hubieras divorciado

-Me voy a divorciar

-No, acéptalo Blaine, te importa demasiado lo que piense tu padre como para divorciarte, y yo te he aceptado así. Pero ¿engañarme? ¿Por qué?-mira a Blaine instándolo a responder

-Yo…no lo sé, solo estaba estresado y no nos hemos estado viendo….sentí la necesidad de un poco de calor humano. No lo pensé, he cometido un error, pero te juro que fue solo un beso…no he hecho nada mas

-Sí, he estado un poco distante y también te he extrañado mucho pero no me he estado besando con alguien más ¿cierto?

-Kurt, siento tanto que haya pasado eso, juro que nunca más va a volver a pasar yo…..

-No podemos seguir

-¿Qué?

-Ha pasado una semana y tú ya necesitabas ``calor humano´´ en otras palabras ``sexo´´. ¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestra relación se basa mucho en el sexo y no en los sentimientos?

-Yo te amo, que hagamos el amor es una forma de demostrarlo

-Como lo es salir a dar un paseo o ir a comer o a una fiesta….

-¿Quieres eso? Ok, lo haremos

-Quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, no porque yo te lo diga.

-Yo…

-No puedo seguir, estoy cansado de esta situación y mi cabeza está hecha un lio con todo esto

-Puedo arreglarlo, empezaremos desde cero y..

-No, yo ahora necesito estar solo-Los ojos de Blaine se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas-Por favor no llores

-Es que, yo sé que hice mal pero te amo, te amo muchísimo y estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo-Kurt también había empezado a llorar

-Es lo mejor para los dos, una vez que estés divorciado podemos volver a intentarlo

-Kurt perdóname, juro que no voy a volver a hacerlo, pero no me dejes, me voy a morir sin ti

-Sé que no lo volverías a hacer, pero necesito que la herida cicatrice, o si no voy a guardarte rencor y no quiero eso ¿ok?

-¿Entonces así se acaba? ¿No puedo luchar más?

-Te amo Blaine

-¿Entonces por qué me dejas?

-Porque aún estoy muy dolido por todo lo que paso y necesito liberarme un poco-los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes- ¿Puedes irte? Necesito estar solo

El moreno asintió, Kurt lo acompaño a la puerta, pero Blaine recordó algo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sebastián?

-¿No recuerdas todo lo que te conté de él?

Blaine le sonrió y salió de la casa. De repente callo en cuenta, Sebastián, el antiguo amor de Kurt estaba de vuelta y se lo había echado a sus brazos.

-Demonios.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Terminaron ….desde el próximo capitulo vamos a empezar a ver a Blaine celoso!

Un par de noticias:

-Ya tengo pagina de Facebook, búsquenme como Laura Colfer: AmoChrisColfer?ref=hl

-Probablemente el fic sea Mpreg, aun no está del todo decidido, quiero ver si se adecua a mis planes

-Van a haber dos finales y prólogos, Kurtbastian y Klaine

-Voy a empezar a escribir otro fic prontito, aún estoy pensándolo bien, quiero que me ayuden a elegir. Pronto lo publicare en Facebook.

Pregunta:

¿Shippean Criss Colfer o solo les gusta Klaine? Yo si, obvio. Los amo a morir!

¿Que piensan de Samchel? Yo, por mi parte no me gusta, porque yo amaba a Cory y creo que Rachel debe quedarse sola. Solo una opinión , no me hagan Bullying!

Preguntita corta ¿alguien me explica que es Beta? Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero…soy nueva *w*

Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

Oli….No he estado escribiendo esta semana porque mi cabeza ha estado en otro lado. Prueba de eso es que ayer no me di cuenta cuando dos señoras me sacaron la Tablet de la cartera. Estoy muriendo…TODOS MIS FICS ESTABAN AHÍ!. Pero…aquí vengo a traerles un cap. nuevo de todas maneras.

ESTAN CASADOS! Fue tan hermoso! Estaba muriendo de la felicidad y casi lloro cuando dijeron: I AM A WORK IN PROGRESS! Hermoso!

PSDT: ¿VIERON LAS FOTOS?! Estaría muerta ahora si no fuera que necesito vivir para ver los capítulos siguientes!

Chapter 12:

Llevaba una semana sin dormir bien. No lo había visto en una semana y ya sentía ese tiempo como una eternidad. Es que aún no creía lo que había pasado, Kurt le había dicho que era lo mejor para ellos pero sabía que era mentira. Kurt le había terminado porque no iba a poder perdonar la infidelidad tan fácilmente. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Señor Anderson

-Buenos días Eli, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llego la caja de invitaciones para….-Blaine asiente

-Sí, déjalas ahí-el chico lo hace y sale de la oficina.

Blaine larga un suspiro, las invitaciones para la fiesta están aquí y Charlie lo ha obligado a repartirlas el mismo a todo el personal. Sale de la oficina con la caja dispuesto a pasearse entregando las cartas a cada uno de los nombres escritos. Iba a ser un largo día.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Ere un idiota-sentencio el rubio

-Gracias Jeffy, yo también te quiero

-Sabes que digo la verdad

-Lo sé ¿ok?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, todo el mundo me lo pregunta y yo simplemente no sé qué responder

-Debiste pensar en cómo se sentiría

-LO SE! Y lo peor es que ahora ese chico Sebastián está aquí y…

-¿Qué?! –lo interrumpió-¿Quién está aquí?!

-Sebastián…es su ex novio…¿recuerdas que les conté de él?

-¿Esta aquí? Justo ahora!¿Es lindo?

-Pues….

-Dime!

-Blaine-la voz proveniente de la puerta los saco de su conversación-es mi hora de salida. Solo venía a despedirme.

-Claro, adiós- Sebastián asintió con la cabeza y salió

-Wow! Es muy lindo ¿Quién es el?-pregunto Jeff

-Sebastián Smythe-el rubio lo miro sorprendido

-Estas perdido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Entonces…¿Estas bien?-pregunto cuidadosamente

-Sí, creo que fue lo mejor para ambos

-Aun no lo has perdonado ¿no?

-No, aun no puedo-le sonrió-Pero gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo, Sebastián, fue genial revivir nuestra tarde de películas.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero ahora me tengo que ir-haciendo puchero

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Por ahora en un hotel.

-Eso te debe salir carísimo!

-Lo es, pero aún no he encontrado el departamento adecuado para establecerme-le sonrió a Kurt- ¿O me dejaras dormir contigo?

-No, conmigo no. Pero….

-¿Pero qué?

-Tengo un cuarto extra

-Estas pidiéndome que….

-¿Quieres ser mi roomate?

-¿Estás seguro Kurt? La última vez que compartimos cuarto estábamos en Dalton.

-Y ahí tuve mi primera vez

-Exacto

-Pero no vamos a compartir cuarto, vamos a compartir casa. Es muy diferente-hace un puchero-Además me siento muy solito todos los días

-Sabes que aun siento cosas por ti. Eres demasiado inteligente como para no darte cuenta

-Lo sé, y no te prometo que algo va a suceder. Aun amo a Blaine y no sé si eso vaya a cambiar, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado sin importar que pase. Porque tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo

-Y tú eres el mío. Sin importar que, yo siempre te voy a esperar.

-No quiero que te prives de otras experiencias solo porque me esperes

-Sabes que nunca lo haría

-Lo sé, solo me aseguraba

-Entonces creo que tengo casa-sonríe-pero esta noche tengo que ir para cambiarme, mañana empezaremos con la mudanza ¿ok?

-Está bien-asiente- Y Seb, por favor no le digas nada de lo que paso con Blaine a Finn, Rachel ni mucho menos Santana

-No te preocupes, no me gustaría ser el culpable intelectual de un asesinato siendo un abogado. Seria malísimo para mi reputación.

-Nos vemos Bas

-Chau Kurtie

Sebastián se agacha y le da un beso a Kurt. Un pequeño roce de labios, casi inocentemente. Sale de la casa sonriendo mientras Kurt se queda parado en el pórtico.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El día más agotador de su vida. Ha ido a estudiar temprano, luego a trabajar y aun soportar los coqueteos de Chandler. Lo bueno era que ahora estaba llegando a casa listo para dormir como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

-¿Hola?-entrando a la casa y prendiendo la luz- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Hice la cena!

-Esto no parece solo una cena-Es lo que quieras que sea

-Aún es muy pronto….

-Lo sé, pero no me resisto-abrazándolo- sabes como soy cuando estoy enamorado

-Sebastián…

-Ese es mi nombre

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Si, pero la cena no es por cualquier cosa-acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro-te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en Dalton decíamos que algún día viviríamos juntos?

-Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo

-¿Recuerdas algo más que decíamos en ese entonces?

-No..-abrió los ojos exageradamente-No voy a tener un hijo ni casarme ahora!

-No hablo de eso-rodando los ojos-hablo del gato que tendríamos

-¿Compraste un gatito?

-No. Adopte un gatito sin hogar. Comprar animales es muy malo

-Entonces ¿Me conseguiste un gatito?

-NOS conseguí un gatito. Sera nuestro hijo

-¿Dónde está?

-En mi cuarto. Lo traeré.

En ese momento por fin se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados. Y no tenían ninguna intención de separarse.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta el próximo mes?

-Claro ¿De qué?

-Un amigo del trabajo-le sonríe- Te amo Kurtie

-Yo…aún estoy muy confundido. Lo siento

-No importa. Igual te amo

-Te quiero muchísimo Bas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Oww ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto la chica acariciando al gato

-Brian

-Qué bueno que ya estén viviendo juntos hermanito-lo felicito Finn-sabía que entrarías en razón

-Finn, por favor ¿ok?

-Está bien, me callo

-¿Por qué lo llamaste Brian?

-Porque-respondió Sebastián desde la cocina- así dijo que lo llamaríamos cuando estábamos en Dalton

Sebastián salió de la cocina con una bandeja de comida con dirección a la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso Bas-comento el ojiazul, que empezó a comer al instante.

-Wow-exclamo Finn-Calma hermanito ¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca comes tanto

-No lo sé, está muy rico y…-se puso una mano en la boca y corrió con dirección al baño. Todos corrieron tras el

-Kurt abre la puerta- Exigió Finn, pero solo recibió más ruidos de vomito. Cuando lo ruidos cesaron salió Kurt -¿Qué pasa?¿Estas bien, Kurtie?

-No, me siento súper mal-su voz estaba rasposa por el vómito-No lo entiendo, estaba súper bien hace un momento

-Tal vez algo te callo mal-dijo Rachel-Te llevare a tu cuarto

Rachel llevo al ojiazul a su cuarto y los tres lo cuidaron toda la noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Había pasado una semana y la situación era igual. Solo que ahora también se desmayaba y su apetito era voraz. Sebastián tenia sospechas sobre qué era lo que tenía.

-Kurtie, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Has estado mal ya una semana, no crees que deberías ir a verte

-Sí, ya saque cita con mi doctor

-No hablo de un doctor cualquiera-Kurt lo miro confundido

-¿De qué hablas?-pero por toda respuesta Sebastián saco una cajita de su bolsillo -¿Qué es eso?

-Sola haz la prueba ¿Si?

-¿Qué es eso?!

-Es un test de embarazo masculino

-Yo no estoy embarazado

-Es solo para salir de dudas-el ojiazul miro por una momento la prueba antes de tomarla y dirigirse al baño

Sebastián espero, los 3 minutos de la prueba se le hicieron eternos. Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Kurt con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, que se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Aferrándose a su amigo.

-Estoy embarazado Bas….

Tada! ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasara? Para saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Esta embarazado! Ahora este Fic es M-Preg. Espero que les guste

Noticia: Acabo de subir un nuevo Fic, se llama _**Best Friends**_ y quería que l supieran para que me den su opinión.

Pregunta:¿Tienen una banda favorita? Yo mas o menos, seria Big Time Rush. Me encantan pero, por ahora estoy muy concentrada en Glee.

Bye, bye. Espero su reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

Hola!Perdón por no escribir estos días, pero he estado en los preparativos para el ingreso al colegio y los días se me han ido de largo. Pero aquí hay otro capítulos nuevo!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13:

Finn lo miraba entre ceñudo y confundido, al igual que Rachel. Los habían llamado esa mañana porque los exámenes con el doctor habían llegado y cualquiera que sea el resultado quería compartirlo con ellos. Sebastián estaba sentado a su lado tomándole la mano.

-¿Nos van a decir que están juntos de nuevo?-pregunto Finn

-Porque eso ya lo sabemos-concluyo Rachel

-Eso es no lo que le íbamos a decir!-dijo el ojiazul

-Bueno, si Kurt quiere….-Kurt miro desaprobatoriamente al chico a su lado-ok. Mejor me callo

-Si, mejor

-¿Nos van a decir si o no? Tengo que ir a NYADA

-Estas semanas no me estado sintiendo muy bien-señalo el castaño

-Has estado como grifo abierto

-Finn!-lo regaño su novia

-Pasando por alto lo que acabas de decir-miro a su hermano-creo que es lo que tengo-dio un largo suspiro-Hace unas semanas me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo, luego fui a un doctor y ya llego el resultado-abrió el sobre en sus manos y lo leyó. Finn contuvo el aliento y se lo quieto de las manos.

-Positivo.-todos miraron al más alto-Lo voy a matar

Salió corriendo a la puerta seguido por los dos hombres. Rachel estaba en shock aun.

-Finn!-grito el ojiazul-por favor! No! Finny! No ganas nada golpeándolo

-No lo voy a golpear! Lo voy a matar!-lo miro

-También es mi culpa!

-Lo sé-admitió el quarterback-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Lo voy a ir a ver hoy

-Voy contigo

-No, esta es una conversación privada

-Kurtie, se va a aprovechar si te ve solo

-He tomado mi decisión, voy solo

-¿Vas a volver con el?

-No-miro a Sebastián-definitivamente no voy a volver con Blaine

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Estaba desesperado! No lo había vito en casi un mes completo y estaba enloqueciendo. Nada le salía bien. Nada. Su intercomunicador sonó.

-Diga-respondió

-_Señor, el joven Hummel quiere hablar con usted ¿Lo hago pasar?_

-Claro que sí, te he dicho que siempre lo hagas pasar.

-Está bien.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kurt Hummel más bello que de costumbre. Siempre tenía una forma de dejarlo sin aliento.

-Hola Kurt ¿Cómo estás?-el mencionado se sentó frente a el

-Bien, muy bien-un momento de silencio

-He estado pensando muchísimo en ti. Pero no sabía como hablarte.

-¿Por teléfono?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿A que me debo el honor de tu visita?

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-Kurt abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Señor Anderson, nos esperan en el auditorio

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado Eli

-Es urgente

-No importa, podemos hablarlo otro día-dijo Kurt-Enserio

-Te veo en tu casa a las siete ¿ok?-el castaño asintió. Blaine lo miro por unos segundos antes de darle un beso lento, suave. Cuando se separaron la piel del castaño estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza. El morocho sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¿Aquí?-el castaño asintió-Pero no quiero verlo. Como que lo odio

-Sebastián, eres un hombre adulto, tienes que saber cómo comportarte.

-Te dejo embarazado Kurt!

-Lo sé! Es por eso que va a venir

-No, va a venir porque quiere volver contigo. Aún no sabe del embarazo

-Se lo voy a decir hoy. Ahora, deja de hacer berrinche y ayúdame a limpiar esta casa. Esta asquerosa!

-Ok, solo digo que no es bueno para nuestra relación que el este pululando a tu alrededor.

-Él no está pululando a mi alrededor. Y nosotros solo somos amigos!

-Cierto, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a durar mucho-lo abraza por atrás-tenemos demasiada química para eso

-Seb, ¿alguna vez escuchaste que las personas embarazadas son más sensibles? –el chico se confundió un poco hasta que cayó en cuenta

-Oh, ¿estas duro Kurtie?

-No, aun-lo empujo- así que mejor aléjate

-Ok, ok. Señor sensible

-Ordena!

-Está bien, como mande usted-le guiño un ojo y Kurt rio

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba a punto de llegar y no sabía que le iba a decir. Había preparado una rica cena, y había mandado a su roomate a dormir en casa de Rachel. Brian dormía en el sillón. Todo parecía perfecto, excepto, que no lo era. Si Blaine se desentendía esta podría ser la peor noche de su vida. El timbre sonó y se puso rígido, pero corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba el hombre que aun amaba con un terno precioso y un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Hey ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-haciéndose a un lado-Pasa

El moreno entro al departamento y en el instante capto el romántico ambiente de este. Un buen presentimiento lo invadió. Vio la mesa, recién servida.

-¿Cena? Me conoces mejor que nadie ¿eh?-el castaño rio tímidamente

-Digamos que espero cosas de ti esta noche

-Ya veo-dijo acercándose a él coquetamente-yo también espero cosas esta noche

El ojiazul enrojeció al instante

-No hablo de eso, Blaine-el mayor hizo un puchero

-Pero….

-No, solo quiero hablar

-Está bien, tu pones las reglas-Kurt sonrió triunfante

-Vamos a comer

Luego de media hora de plática, el castaño recordó por que se había enamorado de él. Y ahora estaban besándose salvajemente en su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había citado a Blaine a su casa.

El moreno bajo sus besos hasta su cuello haciendo gemir al ojiazul. Que no se quedó atrás empezando a desnudar a su acompañante.

-Oh, Blaine-gimió el castaño en su oído haciéndole jadear.

Luego de jalearse la ropa mientras rodaban en la cama ambos quedaron desnudos, solo acariciándose. El mayor rozo sus narices juntas.

-Te amo tanto Kurtie

-Yo también, Blaine

Los besos siguieron. Seguidas por la preparación al castaño que lo hizo gemir altísimo. El morocho empezó a entrar en Kurt.

-Dios! …mmmm-gimió el ojiazul

-Aaahh…oh-lo acompaño el moreno

Blaine se detuvo al terminar de penetrarlo, pronto Kurt se había acostumbrado a la intrusión, así que comenzó a moverse. Primero lento, luego bestialmente rápido. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y ambos no soportaban más. Con gritos altos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Blaine cayó encima del chico

-Dios, fue increíble-dijo Blaine

-Demasiado increíble-concluyo el castaño

Se miraron por un momento antes de empezar a besarse concienzudamente. Blaine salió del cuerpo del más joven y se acostó a su lado. Una vez fuera de su nube de orgasmo Kurt recordó la razón por la que el morocho estaba ahí en primer lugar. Volteo a verlo, pero este ya se había dormido con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sin duda alguna aun lo amaba, tal vez había sido apresurado darle esperanzas a Sebastián. No lo pensaría por ahora. Mañana a primera hora le contaría a Blaine la verdad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo 

El morocho se despertó y sintió la cama vacía, escruto el cuarto pero el castaño no estaba ahí. Oyó un sonido en la cocina. Ahí debería estar. Se levantó perezosamente y se puso un bóxer caminando a la cocina.

-Buenos días, dormilón-saludo el ojiazul

-Hola, pájaro madrugador-dijo abrazándolo por detrás

-¿Madrugador? Pero si son las once

-Oh por dios, me dejaste agotadísimo

-No exageres. Es que estas poniéndote viejo-Blaine sonrió

-Kurt ¿esto significa que hemos vuelto? Porque enserio ya no puedo más. Me muero por volver contigo-el ojiazul lo miro por unos segundos

-Eso depende

-¿De qué?

-Si después de lo que te diga, aun quieres estar conmigo

-Me estas asustando

-Siéntate-señalo la silla-sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo

-Kurt, dime-el ojiazul lo miro unos momentos en silencio -¿Y bien?

-Blaine, estoy embarazado. De tu hijo.

Tadan! ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Comenten!

¿Qué creen que pasara? Blaine ya lo sabe! Ahora, tengo una propuesta para ustedes: Ese día estaba viendo las mil y una noches, novela, y salió el caso de una de las secundarias que su esposo la engaña y se va con la otra. Estaba pensando en pasarlo a Klaine, díganme si les gusta la idea. Y si, ya lo sé, estoy obsesionada con la infidelidad.

Pregunta: ¿Shipean GrantColfer? Yo hasta hace un tiempo no sabía que era, luego me entere y PUM!

Un favor más: como saben, me robaron y Tablet y ya no me acuerdo de los nombres de muchos fanfics que tenía ahí, solo algunos. ¿Pueden recomendarme fanfics Klaine o Kurtbastian? Les agradecería mucho.

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
